Dark Bedouin
by Bloomfield
Summary: Ishani comes to know about Ranveer's truth that he loves her. With she arguing with him, what will be the consequence and how is it going to affect their lives?
1. Part-1

**So I just randomly thought about this which has got one or two more parts. Departed Souls made me mentally weak now and I am having some bad dreams. So, for now, I have changed my direction to this so that I can get over it easily. Don't worry; I'll update the FF too, but sometime later. ;) ;)**

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Dark Bedouin**

* * *

I walked through the lanes of a lone street, secluding myself from everyone around me. It was a day now and I haven't gone back to the mansion; it's just that I don't want to. I don't see anything welcoming in the mansion. Not anymore. Walking along this loneliness gave me a strange feel that the mansion did not give. It was the _pain._ It's not that I haven't faced _painful_ incidents in the mansion. But it was not much impacting than this feel. There were days when we were best friends, sharing our happiness and grieves with equal importance. I don't find those days anymore, save for the sweet, soft memories. The trees slowly pirouetted along, providing a shoulder for my _ache_ as I slowly sauntered along, the main road now visible to me. It's the same old: traffic, traffic and traffic. Wee hours at the night and I am seeing lights and hearing numerous horns, in different decibels and sound. I checked my watch: It was 11.30 p.m. Should I go back home? No. Why should I? Who would be waiting for me, anyway?

I now sat down on an almost broken bench which was at the end of the road when I buried my face into my hands. How will I ever convince her? Who'll ever believe what I saw the other day? Endless thoughts gambled my peacefulness and now, I am on the losing side. No, I shouldn't accept my defeat. I have to somehow reveal it to her. Getting up, I caught my tummy in discomfort when I realised that I am yet to have my breakfast. I quickly walked aside to the mansion again, this time making sure that she would believe me.

* * *

I sneaked into the mansion slowly, making sure that no one saw me. Well, even if they, I won't answer them. What was wrong if I broke the engagement ties between both of them? He wasn't a good and it was my duty to safeguard her. But all I got was brutal, merciless words from everyone, for that matter, even Mota Babuji did it. What did I do to be called as a manipulative maniac?

Taking two rotis, I walked through the corridors of the hall, searching for her, simultaneously munching them in bad hunger. From a distance, I now heard muffled sounds of tears when I turned towards the store-room. It should be her. I stormed into the room without her permission when she looked at me aghast with her fierce, red swollen eyes as my tranquil ones met hers.

"Why did you come here?" she asked me in a reprimanding fashion when I replied hastily, "To have a look at you. Look, Ishani, I have to set things al-"

"Who are you to do it?" she looked at me with her eyes agape as I retorted, "Who? Ishani! It's me, I am _your_ Ranveer!"

"I don't want you, Ranveer. Please, go away of me," each of her words pierced into my heart brutally. Never has she ever told these words to me. For her, it was now her love which mattered more than her _childhood_ and _only_ friend. Well, they say, love changes you. And yes, she did.

"Ishani let me explain," I exclaimed, "Chirag is not the guy for you!"

"And why?" her voice was as cold as the ice when I continued, "Ishani, I saw him making out with another girl! Why don't you understand?"

"Oh, really? What did he do?"

"Ish- I, I cannot say such stuff to you. But trust me; he's not the guy for you. He is a cheat! A pervert! A philanderer!" I tried to use whatever adjectives I knew when she interrupted, "Oh, just stop it here, Ranveer! This is going overboard!"

"What?" I asked, my mouth agape, just like how her eyes were, a few minutes ago. Such a transformation from her was unexpected.

"I know your intentions," she folded her hands in distress and I just looked on. What should I infer? Thank God, she continued.

"Your Baba told me everything," she said almost to herself even though I heard them. Gosh, I am dead now. I did not know of how to react now. What did he say?

"About what?" I asked her, simply.

"You loved me, right?" her voice was stony when my heart missed a beat. What did she just say? Did Baba say this? What should I answer now? She is not going to believe me. Not anymore.

"Well, the thing is…" I dragged and she caught me lying.

"Yes or _no?"_ she looked at me in sternly when I stuttered, "Ye-ye-yes. I did and I still do."

"Aren't you ashamed?" she asked me without wasting a millisecond when my heart thumped irregularly. My teary eyes obstructed my view when I wiped them and said, my voice choking, "Why should I? Can't a servant _love?"_

"And you broke this engagement for your own benefit, right?"

No. This wasn't true at all. My love wasn't to conquer her. I braved my tears and answered back, my voice now completely puny, "Ishani, you mistook my love. I have loved you since the first day I saw you. My love wasn't to attain you and I never wanted to marry or confess it you just because of our social differences. I wanted to become a respectable man and then ask for your hand. But trust me, I never wanted to attain you or your property," I tried to explain to my fullest. Talking was now the most difficult task for me. My tears never stopped but only increased in intensity when I realised that my eyes were also red like hers now.

She quickly approached me and caught my collar saying, "You perverted cheapo! I have never seen such a disgusting guy in my entire life. How do you expect me to love you, Ranveer? How can you even imagine me and you, together? You are good for nothing, Ranveer," she pushed me away, her voice at the topmost level when I saw her anger for the first time.

"Ishani…please, don't say that," I came forward when she remarked, "Don't come near me, you _unfaithful servant_ ," she said, her voice now reaching to the coldest when I stood still, hearing the last few words uttered by her. _Unfaithful servant._ Fourteen years now and this was the tag I earned. How can she forget everything and say blandly? Was I looking _that bad?_ Don't servants too have _feelings?_

Was she the one who retorted when everyone called me a servant? Was she the one who hugged me when I cried? Was she the one who stood beside me when everyone insulted me? Everything seemed strange today. The atmosphere turned sultry and hot, the air slapping our cheeks when I looked at her eyes and said plainly, "Ishani, mind your language."

"Why should I?" she caught hold of my collar again and shouted, "You bloody jerk! How can you call _my_ Chirag a womaniser?" I have never seen this change in her. What was so much in Chirag that she finds me _unfaithful_ now? Where was I ever _unfaithful_ to her? Why can't she even think before talking such _harsh, brutal_ words? She once again pushed me before I spoke.

"Ishani! What's wrong with you?" I asked, "Can't you see through things? Why can't you trust me?"

"Because I _hate_ you, Ranveer Vaghela! I _hate_ you more than anyone in this world!" My heart sunk hearing those words from her. I never wanted this to happen. I thought she would at least consider me as her friend, if not her love. But none can happen now. How will I ever give her the assurance?

"Get lost, you lurch! Don't look at my face!"

"Goodbye, Ishani. I would _never_ come back in your life. Ever," my words were bland and dry, without any emotion felt. Well, when everything's dead, how will the words have them?

"Don't come back, you coward! Don't ever come back! Not too far, you'll see both of us married and happy with kids and you'll remain the same!" she cursed me. I never cared. I cared for nothing today; be it Ishani or life. She is now changed. This is not the same Ishani I knew.

 _Dear Cupid, next time, hit both of us, at the same time._

I will never return back to this mansion. I can easily convince Baba and Maa. Money- That's what I should make now. Hearts don't have value in this world. The worst decision in my life was to love her. This is _not_ the same Ishani. My Ishani is dead and she will never return. Gushing tears and the intense will power is my strength now.

 _One sided love is equal to suicide. This is my life lesson._

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	2. Part-2

_**I am back; this time soon!**_

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Dark Bedouin- Part-2**

* * *

The sun has come up and I am sitting by a window that is foggy with the breath of a life gone by. I'm a picture this morning: a hefty shirt, heavy pants, a scarf wrapped twice around my neck and tucked into a bushy sweater knitted forty birthdays ago. The bimetallic strip in my room is set as high as it will go, and a smaller space heater sits directly behind me. It spews hot air like a fierce dragon, and still my body shivers with a cold that will never go away, a cold that has been now for four decades now. Sixty three years. I wonder if this is how it is for everyone my age. Every one of my age is happy with their sons, daughters and grand-children. If none, at least, his wife is with him. _Unlike me._ The day is still fresh before my eyes even though my eyesight has gone poor with years. The day I was called as an _unfaithful servant_ by her. Maa asked me to marry someone and I never satisfied her desire. This situation wouldn't have raised today if I had married a girl. Today, I have no one beside me. I may have spun out to be the youngest billionaire the world can ever have; but as a person, I was and still a loser. Neither was I able to fulfil my parents' wish nor am I having a happy family around me. Such a huge manor and it's only me, valeting the lone paths and talking with the walls and trees. I slowly stood up, my _Tynor_ stick helping me walk. Managing to my spot in the study, I walked down and opened my chest- my very own chest of _bitter-sweet memories._ I sat down on the rocking chair, my stick now resting with the wall. I took the chest and placed it on my lap, having a look at my memories.

 _It'd been better if I had been in the same world and not this deserted one._

I noticed my watch which Mota Babuji gifted me. He always said- "Time does not change; people do," and I always used to differ from his statement: "Time changes and people don't." But today, I feel both of us wrong. People change with time and that was how Ishani changed. The watch does not work anymore, but it has always given me the power to work more.

My fingers slowly trailed over my childhood pictures with her- the happy smiles, naughty pulls, weird poses we made. I still laugh silently seeing those. _Precious memories._ They can never be snatched back from me. They were mine and will remain so. Life was definitely better those days. Can't they ever come back? I am still waiting and hoping that I would meet her someday.

I now took out _that_ letter which she had written to me back forty years, when I was in Surat, struggling for a meal. Boy, she kept a track of me until then. I took the now-yellow piece of paper, its ends untidy, coiled and ripped when I _reopened_ the paper after a gap of two months now. My eyes become moist whenever I see her hand-writing. This letter was the last and the final one that I received from her. It read-

 _Ranveer,_

 _I knew that you would be in this place waiting for some job; that was something obvious. I am keeping an eye on you, Ranveer. But don't fret. I won't keep one anymore. You want to know why; Because, I have got better jobs to do. Well, I never missed you; not even a single day! And I am happily with Chirag, my relationship with him going strong._

 _Okay, before I get back to unnecessary things; let me say this- Both of us are getting married this week and the wedding is going to happen in a typical Gujrati style. Wondering why I am saying this to you? Let me blurt it out for you- Please don't come to my marriage and spoil my mood! And we would be shifting our base to Vancouver (I hope you know the place, too) and please do not visit the place anytime in your life!_

 _Thank you for getting out of this house and out of my life, too._

 _Ishani Parekh_

 _Ps. I don't expect a reply from you. It'd be better._

I closed the letter now, my eyes burning red. Her words sliced my heart, literally into pieces. I have read the same letter for thousands and thousands of times; yet the pain is still fresh and evident. The tag of me being the _servant's son_ was the only problem in my love. But I never minded, at least by now. She asked me not to reply back, but then, I did reply her with a post-card. It had cost two rupees at that point of time and it was _way too costly_ for me then.

 _Wishing you a happy married life, Miss Ishani._

 _Ranveer Vaghela_

That was the reply I gave her. And I did not get a reply again and I never expected too. From that day, shares have been my strength in my business. Thankfully, I at least knew how to trade. Forty years gone, I haven't sent a message or got any, from her. But I want to meet her, at least now. Is she a mother now? Or a grand-mother? Maybe Chirag took care of her, who knows! I have to get to back to Vancouver and search for her. I am sure; she will recognize me even with my wrinkled skin and weary eyes. I am not far away from her place and I know; I can find her even today.

But what if she's not in Vancouver anymore? No, that cannot happen. She must in Vancouver, planning for her retirement with Chirag. I have to see her; for the last time. My death will be peaceful then. It is not that I am going to die very soon but my last wish will be fulfilled, at least.

I slowly closed the chest now, my head heavy just like my heart. Keeping it safely inside the drawer, I removed my spectacles. Damn, I shouldn't cry with the specs. I have to wipe them whenever I do it. And I am lazy to do it. Sigh, she always called me a lazy chap and yes, I am one.

I now stood up slowly, my _Tynor_ helping me again as I walked through the corridors once again, making my way to the kitchenette. At this age, I have to make my own food and eat alone. Sigh, I can have butlers around me, working and helping during my old-age; but I don't want that. Because I am one _servant, myself. An unfaithful one._

Taking the vessel, I made it on heat, pouring the milk to it, heating on a high flame. The fire on the stove was warm for me; out of all the cold in Toronto. Three minutes later, I took my coffee mug out, adding the coffee powder and a spoon of sugar. The milk had now heated up, the warmth of it covering for the entire place when I made the coffee swiftly now. Making coffee was the easiest task in the world; apart from _discoursing brutal words._ Well, people don't understand the value of persons until they miss them badly. But I know, she wouldn't have missed me. She had Chirag with her; maybe she still has.

I now sat on the table, my thoughts wandering back to the good, old days. Sigh, those days! Having a sip from the coffee, I now looked for my laptop; thankfully it was just few steps away from me. Switching it on, I quickly booked a ticket to Vancouver now. I don't know- I just have to meet her once. I would consider it as my best farewell gift, even if I just have a glimpse of her. My heart is already desperate to meet her. Forty years and I haven't seen her; not even once, as per her instructions.

Booking the tickets, I quickly finished my coffee and cleaned them, after having my omelettes. Slowly walking back to the main hall, I looked at the tiny frames of _timeless memories_ ; I am still young, just by sixty three years. I am not bald like the other gentle-men or weak like them. I am physically still strong though, mentally weak now. It's just that my hair is white dappled and my cheeks have gone down by a few inches. Otherwise, I am still the old RV, except for the reading glasses I am wearing now. I did not find life so hard until I reached forty seven; it was all the same- work, home, work, home. And when Maa and Baba left for their retirement in the other world, I started to miss everyone. It is not that I did not miss them until I reached forty seven; but after that year, my life took a huge turn.

What's the use of thinking about it now? _Nothing._

My sole aim for now is to get a glimpse of my only _love_. I don't know of how will I be welcomed when I see her; but whatever might be the case, I have to see her, I don't mind getting beaten up brutally again for her.

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**


	3. Part-3

_**So here it goes...The final part of this story. :D :D**_

 **Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

 **Dark Bedouin- Part-3**

* * *

Two months now and I am still searching for her; day and night, night and day. She is not in Vancouver, Calgary, Ottawa, Hamilton and Victoria. Sigh, the search list is going long. I am starting to lose my patience now. Well, I was never patient; still...my age and health is not helping me. But I know; I will find her here. All thanks to my random guess. Well, I don't know if I am right; but a messy guess will do no harm. It's been ages since I visited this place! The warm air and defined smell of this sand- I cannot get this smell or feel anywhere in this world, except for Mumbai. I am back to my pavilion. So much has changed in the years; lifestyle, people, culture...so much! Well, I still remember Ishani saying to me that she would only stay in Mumbai in her retirement life and it was that statement of hers that I have come here. The breeze is now getting cooler now and I missed this breeze for so many years. The crowd is still the biggest asset of the _Juhu_ and the rush is still prevalent at the place. Gosh, people have forgotten the mere courtesy of apologizing today! Ouch, stop pushing me!

I quickly sauntered through the place and reached a calmer place now; I should have come here before going to the other side of the beach. This area is for people like us- senior citizens. I now saw a number of people walking and sitting through the benches, while some moving in and out hastily. Everyone was of my age or older than mine. I slowly sieved through the place, hoping that I would find someone who I know personally when I realised that I hit someone with my _Tynor_. Oh Poor! She is also old! I quickly helped her in getting up though my face never met hers; I was ashamed to do so. Just two minutes ago, I was blaming the younger generation that they did not have the courtesy to apologize and now, I pushed someone; though unintentionally. I slowly whispered a _sorry_ to her and finally she was now standing erect, though her limbs were limped. I then quickly turned over, waking hastily when I realized that the lady was still standing in the same position. Thankfully, it was evening and I looked at her shadow- it was a similar one. Did she want any help in walking? Should I turn? Or should I not?

After the four minute battle between by heart and brain, I chose my heart, yet again. I slowly turned towards her, making sure that she wasn't disturbed by my _Tynor_ when I looked her face. I gave her a scrutinizing look before I realized that it was none other than she herself. My guess wasn't wrong. I glanced at her once again- weary eyes, wrinkled skin, white speckled hair, dry lips, weak physique. Along with these, I noticed the glistened pair of eyes conversing with that of mine silently, her lips quivering as usual. Her lips generally shudder only if she felt guilty for anything. Is she guilty now? She looks the same even at this instant, but only thinner and weaker. What had happened in the four decades? Why is she in Mumbai now? My questions flew through my mind as usual when I heard her sniff. Coming out from my reverie, I now looked at her before she left the place in hush as I followed her through the sands of the beach, my mind now focussed only on her.

"Ishani!" My voice finally cracked out, my feet directly moving towards her when I caught hold of her hand in a tense fashion, when I realized that my heart was beating faster than usual. Is it because I saw her? Or is it because I ran through the beach? Whatever may be the case, I touched her now after so many years and one thing remains the same- the tenderness. Her hands are still tender though they have gone weaker with years. I slowly turned her towards me; my eyes welled up when she looked at me with the same, fierce red eyes. Damn, it is for real. She is in front of me and looking at me with the same eyes. I quickly took my hands off hers and stuttered, "How-how have you-you been?" That was a pretty easy question to answer; I thought when I heard her soft whisper, "Same old."

What did she mean by _same old?_ Is she happy then? That's a shock...well, surprise, actually. She slowly now took a seat, keeping the bag of fruits beside her, her hair, still obstructing her face, just like the way it used to, during our childhood. So, she was ready to talk with me now and that goes without saying, actually. Without wasting my time, I swiftly congregated my steps and walked along, sitting beside her. An outlandish silence arose between the two of us and I am finding it hard to break it now. Okay, let me open the delicate side now, "How is your partner?" Even calling him by the tag of Ishani's husband annoys me.

Her eyes became cold and dry by now and she looked at me the same way and asked me, "How are you, Ranveer?" She avoided my question. Why? I asked her a simple question. Anyway, at least, she had the courtesy to ask something now.

"Your _unfaithful servant_ is weak, but he is doing well, Ishani," I said, my heart still paining with hearing or saying that tag which Ishani bestowed upon me. She looked at me vacantly.

"What about your children and grand-children, Ishani?" Okay, I have to be practical. I cannot ask such questions, or can I? She gave me a blank look again. What does it mean now? Does she have any or not? God, make her answer at least one of my questions.

She now whispered, "I- I am sorry, Ranveer," and her voice went mute. I now heard only the sniffs and looked at the stream of tears which flowed through her cheeks. I saw her with a strange sting when she bounced into my rib-cage, her hands clutching my heavy shirt. She _is_ guilt-ridden. I let her cry in my arms for the next few minutes when it, as a final point, turned out to be an hour. One hour and she is still crying, her hands only clutching my shirt harder and harder. Well, she spoke some incomprehensive words now and I am still fathoming it of what they were.

She finally pushed herself back from my embrace when I noticed her eyes: they were enflamed. I gazed at her, my eyes getting wet seeing hers as she let out a huge breathe. It was warm and dry. She slowly came back to reality when I braved myself to ask her the question, even though it was embarrassing.

"Ish-Ishani, what were you whispering at me some time back? I am sorry; I guess did not get them right." Shit, what did I ask her? Would she feel bad again? Wrong timing, as usual.

No, not at all! She in fact, smiled at me tiredly and said, " _I am a cheap lady, Ranveer,"_ Darnn! What did she just say? And why was she?

"And why, Ishani?" I asked her hastily when she blinked, "I had cursed you back with such dishonest words and today, I am feeling disgusted. The words which I used were...really _harsh_ and I never realized that until a few days after my marriage.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my words just a reflection of my thoughts now. "Did Chirag do something to you?" my voice turned harsh when she laughed sarcastically, "What are you going to do now, Ranveer? Punch him up? I am sure, you cannot do that."

"Why? Why? I can and I will. How dare...how dare does he..." I spewed words when she touched my upper arm and chuckled, "Ranveer, c'mon. You are not the same twenty-three year old Ranveer now. Try to be sensible."

Crap, I keep forgetting my age! "What did he do to you, Ishani?" I tried to be practical this time and it worked.

"Chirag, that...that bloody _bitch,_ " she started. My! My old Ishani is back! I chuckled for myself and listened to her story now.

"Both of us got married and it was intimate affair, you know. I did not invite anyone except for our family members. Both of us planned to settle in Vancouver and things were fine until then. But the real problem started when he started to show his true colours in front of me. He was drunk every day and he used to beat me every other day for no reason," she now showed the scars of her wounds now. The ruthless animal! How dare he!

"I then divorced him after three months and came back to Mumbai," she finished her two minute synopsis of the forty year old story. Only girls can do that. I still wonder, how can they finish a forty year old story in two minutes? "Well, how did you come here?" she asked me now.

"In search of you, _darling,_ " I wanted to say, but then, I had finished my sentence minus the last word. I am still scared of her. I cannot confess it to her again. My heart cannot hold that.

"In search of me? Why? And how did you know that I was in Mumbai?"

"Well, seeing you for one time was my farewell wish, Ishani. And I still remember you saying to me that your retirement will only be in Mumbai and not anywhere else in the world."

"Hmm." she dragged now, looking at me with her rubicund eyes. She looked gloomy, that was for sure.

She sat silently for the next fifteen minutes now, looking at me and smiling awkwardly though her eyes were still puffed up. Slowly turning completely towards me and making me conscious, she whispered, "I want to ask something to you, shall I?"

"Go ahead," I replied back, admiring her beauty even today when she snapped back, "Are you married?"

"Huh?" What sort of a question was that now? "N-No, I never married, I am single," I winked and bragged, chuckling when she smiled faintly before saying, "So, I have to say something to you now."

"And what?"

"I love you, Ranveer." Okay, what should I do now? Forget everything and accept her?

"But don't worry, I won't ask you to marry me," she chuckled, "It's-it's just-just that I-I wanted to say it to you. I've waited long."

Okay, so how should I react now? Laugh, shout, hug, reject, scold, retort? But I did none in these. Instead, I blushed furiously when I was caught off-guard. God, how much ever I try to be angry at her, I fail the same number of times. She might have thought me to be a jerk, lurch, _unfaithful servant._ But for me, she was and will remain my queen. She quickly managed to hug me once again and whispered, "And I know, you love me too," she broke herself from the embrace when I flushed at her, searching for replies. But then, she snapped back saying, "You never changed, Ranveer. It was me who changed. You smell the same even today!" she chuckled once again and I flushed, all again! I didn't know that girls have the ability to make boys blush!

Should I forgive her?

I should. She is my precious.

"I love you too, Ishani. But please, don't call me _unfaithful_ again. It hurts," I said honestly before she replied, "Never, till my death."

"And I won't let you die."

* * *

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D :D**

 **Hope you guys found it worth spending your time. Because, I just wrote this whole TS with half a mind. Like, I did not know whether you people would accept it or not. It was just my line of thought.**

 **Until we meet next...**


End file.
